Touchdown & Thread
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day five hundred and ninety-three: Blaine likes football; Kurt likes scarves. Blaine invites him to a game, so...


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 28th cycle. Now cycle 29!_

**TOP 16, TAKE 2: **_Okay so a couple cycles back, I did my second 'top of Glee at the moment' cycle. Now since I was still in university and such at the time, those were planned a while back, before the second half of the season every started. This made it that by the time that cycle rolled around I realized that some things had changed... Things were added, removed, bumped up... Point is it didn't really reflect where I was anymore. So I decided 'what the heck, I'll do another one ASAP!' And so here we are :) This is my revised Top 16 (of course I HAD to plan before the finale, so there are still a couple things missing like Samcedes, Unholy Trinity, etc, but let's assume they're there ;) They'll get some love in coming cycles ;)) So off we go!  
><strong>Coming in at number twelve...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>"Touchdown &amp; Thread"<br>Kurt/Blaine **

Sometimes he would sit in the common room at Dalton, by the window, with his coffee, and he'd feel like he was in some kind of classic movie, a lonesome hero far from home, longing for… something… someone… And right around that time, without fail, that certain someone would turn up, with his own cup, and he would sit across from him… and the loneliness just seemed to fade away. He knew because, when he… when Blaine sat across from him, the last of that feeling would pull his lips into a smile on the way out. He usually hid it, pulling his coffee cup up for a sip, kept at least one bit of privacy for himself.

"I have a proposition for you," Blaine opened the conversation on that day.

"You do?" Kurt asked, showing interest as he pulled his cup back down.

"Yes, well, I'm supposed to go down to see my cousin's football team's game on Saturday, and I was thinking… maybe you might like to come along."

"You do know I'm extremely not into football, right?" Kurt pointed out. He'd never mentioned to him that for a brief period of time he had been on McKinley's team, because he never would have heard the end of it.

"I realize that," Blaine confirmed with a bow of his head. "But I think you would still find a way to enjoy yourself, with me," he went on, and Kurt had to hide his face in his cup again. "Plus it should be kind of chilly on Saturday evening, so… you get to bundle up," he played innocent, but Kurt wasn't fooled.

"Why, Blaine Anderson, are you trying to bribe me?" he asked, and Blaine shrugged along. "I didn't say it wasn't working," he spoke before sitting up. "Team colors, mascot?"

"Burgundy and gold, and a lion," Blaine recited.

"Perfect. That gives us plenty of time. How do you feel about a trip down to the mall?"

"What do you think?" Blaine smirked.

"Point taken," Kurt replied, barely concealing his excitement.

It took until Friday afternoon before they could make it to the mall, and Blaine would describe Kurt's anxiousness like getting himself ready for that game had become his singular purpose, and events were keeping him from achieving it. But finally they were on their way, and the centerpiece of this whole excursion was simple: he had to find the right scarf.

"You're going to be fine about the game, right?" Blaine found himself asking, as he more or less had to trail behind Kurt, buzzing from one rack to the next.

"Blaine, I have been to my share of football games before. I can name a good amount of things I'd rather be doing, but I wouldn't be going over there if all I was going to do was to sit and sulk through all of it."

"Right, no, of course. I shouldn't have asked it like that, I'm sorry…"

"Please, don't apologize," Kurt insisted, just as he wrapped one scarf around his neck and turned to him for show. Blaine frowned, shook his head. "Too much?"

"Not enough," Blaine informed him, and the scarf was back on its hook in a heartbeat. "But I still feel like maybe you wouldn't have said yes unless…" Kurt was listening and, rather than have him go on and open doors he didn't want opened, he turned back to Blaine.

"You're not twisting my arm, alright? I want to be there," he nodded.

"You want to wear a scarf," Blaine smiled, having dropped the other subject as suggested.

"Well, who wouldn't?" he got a second one around his neck, and this time Blaine seemed a bit more certain, though it still wasn't right. "We should get you one, too. Not necessarily the same one, I mean… we already wear matching clothes every day at school, we need to draw the line at some point," he took the second try off of himself and, just as he was about to hang it back up, changed his mind and placed it on Blaine, adjusted it and stood back. "This one's perfect for you," he declared, and Blaine moved to the mirror, checking himself out.

"Sold," he agreed. "Now as for you…" they both got back to looking. It ended up being not the third but the seventh being the one that was 'the charm,' pried out from all the way at the back of the racks. After this, finding the rest was easy, and they left the store with Kurt confident that they would be ready to support Blaine's cousin with great style and team spirit.

On Saturday afternoon, Blaine came to pick Kurt up at his house. They stopped at the Lima Bean for coffee, as they still had some time to kill before the game and, as Blaine put it, they didn't want to be anywhere near his uncle right before his son – 'the next NFL legend' – had his game. This was more than fine by Kurt, who preferred it being just the two of them, though he wouldn't say a word. "We could make a habit of this, you know?" Blaine suggested as they sat, and Kurt looked back at him. "I mean, if that's something that you might…"

"I… Sure, yes, of course," he nodded, and Blaine smiled.

"Good. And, you know, if McKinley has games, I mean… I know you must miss them, half your Glee Club is either on the team or part of the cheerleading squad."

"And once upon a time I was on both of those," Kurt thought aloud.

"What?" Blaine spoke, and now he realized he'd heard him.

"Long story," Kurt hid behind his cup.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
><strong>**In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
><strong>******always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!******

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>PS: I'm going to work to find a way to make a list available of the various series, I just need to find a way to make the link available, since this site seems to have an issue with putting links to stuff ;)<strong>****


End file.
